


Duck This Way

by wevvittyy



Series: HOMM3 Drabbles [1]
Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wevvittyy/pseuds/wevvittyy
Summary: After adventuring away from home for a while, Kyrre stops by close to Rainhaven to pick up a week's worth of troops from Jenova, getting to catch up with local news.
Series: HOMM3 Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Duck This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a joke my dad would sometimes do where he'd think of what the characters think about their lot in his game, and banting about what they're being made to do by the boss (the player)
> 
> Also I know I haven't really distinguished their voices, but it's every line swaps back and forth between them so hopefully it's not too confusing!

“Ho, Kyrre, before you head off to distant lands so quickly, I’ve got some troops for you!”

“Ahh yes, Jenova, boss did want me to duck this way so you could catch me, so good to see you! How have you been?”

“You should see Rainhaven now! What was once just a little town is now a wildly bustling capitol with so many troops and people - we have a treasury now! It is a great place to be, you should come back some time. Learn some new spells, have a drink.”

“Oh Jen, you know I’d love to, but boss loves my walking skills too much. I seem to be able to walk further and further every week, it’s lots of fun but I do miss Rainhaven. How are you though? Been up to much?”

“Ah you know, I’m not loving the direction boss is sending me in. Like I’m only at level 3, and that was entirely from those realisation rocks. All I do is chores, picking up crap from the millman and handing armies to you, and of course talking around raising some money to help build up Rainhaven. I do believe in our cause, but I feel a little useless. All I get left with is Sinah, one singular centaur captain, so I’m technically leading something, but not enough to actually battle. If one of those demons come, probably Marius, I’d have to leave.”

“That’s rough, but raising money is definitely important! I wish you could lead more battles too, but honestly there’s no troops without cash. And you’d know this better than me, but word is that we’re a little short on cash. Boss warned me I might not get a full week’s worth today, but here we are with everyone I’d hoped for.”

“That’s true - we were lucky Ivor found a goldmine with some gold lying around late yesterday. Oh also, Uland found this the other day, and boss told him to give it to me to pass to you. Apparently some armorer owed a favour to Uland? He didn’t remember but took the guy up on it, and he made this sweet breastplate from Basilisk scales. No idea where he got them from, but this looks cooler than your current wood one at least”

“Ooooo thanks, I’ll just swap them now… Oh yes, I can feel the power in this thing… feels like my lightning bolts are bigger. Thank you so much! Here, keep this one, I know it’s not as good but you never know when you need it! Maybe soon you’ll get to go somewhere and lead an army, and a strong bolt called from the skies always helps.”

“Haha yeah, I do love a good bolt. Maybe I’ll use one one day…”

“I hope so! Oh, I’ve got to go now, got some exploring out east to get to. Thanks for coming so far for me, I’ll take good care of these troops. See you next time!”


End file.
